mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Mysterious Beyond". Plot (At the Mysterious Beyond, a group of Limusaurus were in the pond, cleaning themselves as Red Claw and his fast biters Screech and Thud came to scare them off. Red Claw sniff for footprints in the valley and walk to search for Yoshi and the gang. With Yoshi's group.) *Yoshi: Why are we back here? *Petrie: This place is really really scary. *Littlefoot: I told you we're going to the Mysterious Beyond. *Boshi: That's not adventuring after all. We're about to be eaten by sharpteeth! *Chomper: Relax Boshi, everything is gonna be alright. *Ruby: As long the sharpteeth doesn't get any closer to us. *Cera: I will scare them off as what my father said "Stand and fight, don't run away." *Ducky: She's right. *Birdo: Nothing will scare us away. *Ruby: Birdo's right. *Boshi: This place has dinosaur skulls on the floor. Must be the sharptooth who kill them all into their territory. *Littlefoot: That what the sharpteeth alway do. Be careful while we cross. *Boshi: I have a bad feeling about this. *Petrie: Me have feelings about this. *Littlefoot: Whatever you do, stay as a group. *Yoshi: Let's head to the left, something in here might be strange. (In the left side of the Mysterious Beyond) *Cera: Who is scared of the scary things now? *Birdo: Not me. *Yoshi: Not me too. *Boshi: I have a feeling that Red Claw could find us in seconds. *Littlefoot: The rocky side of the place is alway the scary part. These sharpteeth has a good sense of sniffing to longnecks to kill and feed on. *Chomper: This might be a good trick to get the sharpteeth away. *Cera: What happen if we got eaten? *Yoshi: Nah, that doesn't matter at all. *Boshi: Oh no, look at the skeletons of the dinosaurs, someone must have done it. *Chomper: It's just a bunch of skulls of dead dinosaurs who pass by the Mysterious Beyond. Several far-walkers were killed by the sharpteeth. *Yoshi: But look like, the sharpteeth is gonna pay for everything they done. *Birdo: Have anyone survived the Great Beyond before? *Ruby: A few of them. I've been there twice with my family until we saw a lot of skulls on the ground. *Yoshi: I felt bad for them. *Boshi: We need to keep on going if we need to survive. *Littlefoot: Yeah, that's why we don't get eaten by those sharpteeth in the beyond. *Chomper: Let's keep on going. (A sharptooth sound headed this way) *Yoshi: Where is that sound coming from? *Petrie: Me think it's sharpteeth. *Littlefoot: The sharpteeth is coming, we have to move along. *Boshi: Let's get out of here. You don't want to get eaten by one. *Chomper: You're right. Let's move out. *Spike: *run away scared* *Ducky: Spike, wait up. *Birdo: Keep moving. *Yoshi: Let's go so the sharpteeth don't find us here. *Boshi: I'm on it. (Red Claw start to sniff on the footprints. Back with the group.) *Ducky: Are we going to find a cave? *Yoshi: We can't find a cave to hide. We have to keep on going. *Ducky: Okay. *Boshi: Oh no. The sharpteeth is coming this way. Hold together. *Littlefoot: Where are we going? *Boshi: I'll show you. (The group hold on as Boshi move the group fast to the other side of the Mysterious Beyond) *Ruby: Whoa, how did you do that? *Boshi: Two words: Supersonic Speed. *Chomper: That's off the hook crazy. *Cera: I almost got dizzy because of you! *Boshi: It's not my fault that i have to move everyone from the sharptooth coming along. *Yoshi: It's just his speed. *Cera: You know that we almost die because of you! *Boshi: I didn't hurt everyone feet from the speed. *Spike: Ba.....ba.....ba. *Ducky: What's wrong Spike? *Spike: Da! *Boshi: He said that there is a sharptooth! *Littlefoot: We have to run now! *Yoshi: Everyone let's go. I knew this place was dangerous all along. (The gang run as the horned sharptooth came to chase them) *Boshi: Why is there a sharptooth with horns? *Chomper: They are called horned sharptooth. *Boshi: Horned Sharptooth? I thought dragons have horns. *Littlefoot: A dragon? I don't know what a dragon is, but we gotta run faster! *Ducky: Yep yep yep. (The featherhead sharptooth came to fight the horned sharptooth) *Yoshi: Oh no, now there's one with feathers! *Cera: Don't worry about it, keep running. *Yoshi: Fine. *Boshi: We keep moving fast in the other side. (Red Claw came along to fight the other sharptooth. The fast biters also scare the boneheads off as they hit themselves in the head. Ozzy and Strut spy on them in the rock cliff.) *Ozzy: Why are they fighting? *Strut: Maybe they don't like each other because they're different. *Ozzy: No. They prey for food and hunt themselves in the beyond. Now it's our chance to steal one of their eggs. *Strut: Let's go while they're at it. (Back with the Gang of Ten, they pass over a river) *Yoshi: Hop on those rocks, don't fall into the water. *Littlefoot: Got it. *Boshi: Can we go fast again to escape? *Ruby: No. You need to save your energy in order to escape. *Boshi: How are we going to escape without supersonic speed? *Cera: Now they found us because of you. *Petrie: Guys, i found a exit on the way to the other side. *Birdo: Let's keep on going. (The kids pass the rocks and move on to the other side of the beyond. Back with Ozzy and Strut, they went to a nest of a sharptooth.) *Ozzy: Ah ha. Look like it's the time to steal an egg. *Strut: I'm hungry. Now i need a feast of eggs. *Ozzy: Every day, you steal an egg, and then, you eat it. *Strut: This is going to be a perfect snack. (The red fast biter came and roar at Ozzy and Strut) *Ozzy: The fast biter! Let's get out of here. *Strut: I don't wanna die, i don't wanna die! (Back with the kids) *Yoshi: There's the other way out to the path. Let's go. *Boshi: Right on it. *Ruby: Do you think we will find some green food on our way? *Birdo: Green food? *Yoshi: What green food you ask? *Littlefoot: You know, like a treestar. *Yoshi: Treestars? Do they shine? *Chomper: No. It's just a food, made of leaf. We'll show you on our way out. *Yoshi: Ok. (Back with Red Claw, he knocked the horned sharptooth down and chase after the other sharpteeth. Screech and Thud escape with Red Claw as the other sharptooth chase after them. Ozzy and Strut hide under the rock as the fast biter look for them.) *Strut: Are we dead yet? *Ozzy: No. Now we're trap with the sharpteeth. This is all your fault! *Strut: I'm sorry Ozzy, there was no way out. *Ozzy: Sorry doesn't help it. Now we're doomed in here all because of you going the wrong way. *Strut: I didn't mean it. *Ozzy: Make a amend. *Strut: My apologies. *Ozzy: Good. Now let's find a way out of this place. Let's do it my way. *Strut: Okay, not a problem. *Ozzy: Throw the rock you lazy bum. *Strut: Fine. *throw the rock at the fast biter* Hey! You want some?! *Ozzy: Run now! *Strut: Now we're out! (Ozzy and Strut escape the beyond from the fast biter. Back with Red Claw, he defeated every single sharptooth and start searching for the young ones with his fast biter minions as they run to the other side. Back with the Gang of Ten in the other side of the beyond on a blue sky setting.) *Boshi: Is it me or the sun is shining. *Littlefoot: Look like the sky isn't so bad. *Yoshi: Back there is a bunch of dinosaurs. We almost got killed there. *Birdo: This time, we need to be more careful and not get eaten by those sharpteeth. *Petrie: We will be careful and me will be courage this time. *Boshi: I want to be strong as a Koopa Troopa. *Yoshi: Koopas has alway been weak at times. *Chomper: What's a Koopa? *Yoshi: Don't ask about it. Let's focus on our adventure. *Chomper: Fine. *Birdo: Oh no, i see red raptors. *Ruby: They're far away from us. *Boshi: We won't die since they're all the way far. *Yoshi: I got a bad feeling about this. *Littlefoot: We have to keep moving. We can't stay here forever and get eaten by munch eating sharpteeth. *Cera: Right. Let's move along boys and girls. *Birdo: Come on. (In the lake side of the beyond) *Yoshi: Wow, there's less water on the puddle side. *Boshi: Who else could have wasted the water? *Littlefoot: No one ever wasted the water before. Maybe when the meteor rocks were hitting on our world, the waterfall stopped when this happen all the way back. *Birdo: There's like six of them. *Cera: Six? That doesn't matter. *Chomper: Bad luck for these sharptooth. *Boshi: I have a bad feeling about this. *Petrie: What's the matter? Is there something wrong? *Boshi: The red fast biters are coming this way. *Ducky: Spike, can you sniff on these footprints? *Spike: *sniff on the sharpteeth footprint* *Yoshi: They're everywhere. These sharpteeth alway go to the Mysterious Beyond to prey on other dinosaurs. Also, they find a secret entrance to the Great Valley. *Ruby: They alway try going to the Great Valley once like when we discovered that fruit place, the smell make the sharpteeth go away unless they're all eaten. *Littlefoot: It was the grown-ups decision to block the hidden entrance to the Mysterious Beyond so the sharpteeth don't get in. *Birdo: Have you guys ever got trapped in the Great Valley before? *Cera: No. How come are we going to be trapped in the Great Valley? The Great Valley is our home. *Chomper: We have a lot of dinosaurs back there. It's like a big territory but a big home for dinosaurs alike. *Yoshi: So no sharptooth around? *Chomper: Nope. They alway hurt the other dinosaurs around. But for me, i don't hurt others since i'm a sharptooth. *Cera: What kind of sharptooth are you guys? *Yoshi: Didn't we explain it when we first got here? Me and Boshi are Yoshis and Birdo is a Birdo. *Cera: I knew it. *Spike: Ahh. *Ducky: What's the matter Spike? *Littlefoot: He said that the fast biters are coming. *Yoshi: Oh no. *Birdo: We're gonna die! *Boshi: There's like 20 of them now. *Chomper: Here they come! *Yoshi: Birdo, you have to freeze them. *Birdo: I can't. I don't know how. *Yoshi: Just do it with your eggs. *Birdo: No! (As the red sharpteeth got closer to the Gang of Ten, everything goes into slow motion as Boshi puts on his headphones to listen to some music with "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce playing and runs through the whole rock hill, positioning the sharpteeth so they are either hitting each other or themselves. He move the sharpteeth next to each other as he move the sharpteeth next toward to them, facing each other. Boshi fix Spike's face with a happy face on it. Boshi move the leg of the sharpteeth and move them to the lake. He move them over to the hill next to the edge of the cliff and stand back with the group. Once he finishes, everything went back to normal with the sharpteeth hitting themselves and tripping to the puddle.) *Yoshi: Whoa. *Littlefoot: What was that? *Boshi: We are free to go at last. *Cera: Thanks a lot fast boy. You almost freeze us all. *Boshi: I'm not taking myself a chance. Look like we can move on. *Ducky: What happen here? Spike? *Spike: Uh. *Chomper: They knocked themselves out of this. Ha! They deserve it. *Yoshi: Thank you for saving us Boshi. Now we can continue with our adventure. *Boshi: Sure i am glad to help along. Come on everyone, time for some real adventuring in the plains. *Petrie: Ooh whee. Me am so exhausted about this. *Ruby: Yeah. My head is kinda dizzy right now. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 5) Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff